Todd Verantas
- Pre-Session= - Normal= - Robot= }} |-|Demon ▾= - Possessed= - Sciivactallas= }} |caption = |bg-color = |intro = |first = |aka = Tim |symbol = |title = Heir of Hope |age = 16 Years |screenname = automailPingback anomalousDatapacket (former) |client = Trollian |style = Complete lack of emotion, very logic oriented, prefect syntax. Will occasionaly spell out a word due to his use of signlanguage (thanks to Shizun's influence) |specibus = Mechkind Shieldswordkind Laserkind Knifekind (former) |modus = Construct, Shape finder, Ikea (current) |relations = Edward ScizorSprite - Knifehanded sprite Alice - Genetic sister Shizun Hakami - Romanic interest |home = An urban cityscenter (33518 Malacart St, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) |planet = Land of Oddity and Eversion Land of Boilers and Schematics (former) |like = Machines, building things, art, challenges |hate = sister, knives, being told he cannot do something |music = Hope (Human) Determination (Robot)}} Todd Verantas is one of the only two humans to appear in the TRIPTYCH session. He is a boy who, according to his own dialog, stated that he hated his name and instead likes to go by Tim. He uses the application known as Trollian which he has found is similar to that of Pesterchum. His "trolltag" is , though it was previously to match the name he used back home. He chose his new name as a form of irony due to his now robotic state. His web browser of choice is Arachne and its logo looks like a spider sitting on top of a roll of thread. Todd's Associated classical element is fire, and his Associated item is metal. PERSONALITY AND TRAITS Tim at first sight has quite an odd appearance, his figure being rather girly and the semi obvious fake left hand giving off an odd air. His glossed over eyes not helping the look much he is also on the smaller side in terms of build. His outfit usually consists of a red shirt covered in oil stains and a picture of an eye. (Weather he is aware of the irony or not is never stated as he is blind), a pair of jeans, and black sneakers. He would sometimes wear a small pair of glasses out of irony or to look like an art professor he once knew. Among his other outfits have been a bloodstained shirt and a headband with a set of horns on it. (Both taken from a doomed timeline version of Verati Noboro ) Post being killed to remove Sciivactallas from his body Tim adopted a robot chassis and did not require an outfit. After achieving the level of God Tier, he wears a pale cream colored outfit featuring a scarf that hangs down past his waist both in front of and behind him. Tim's interests are mechanics, art, logic and rhythm games (most likely as he can learn them through sound due to his lack of sight). He utterly detests his older sister Alice and her fake cult worship stuff. He owns a computer and likes to pester friends with his braille keyboard and many text to speech programs. He is right handed (his left had having been lost when he was young), a little shy, and hates anyone who thinks giving up is an option. He has also taught himself to play the trumpit and a modified one handed drum setup. His ROOM has various items to support his hobbies, such as a work bench coated in scrap metal and tools. His walls are littered with notes and schematics for different machines and projects. According to him everything in his room is meticulously placed so that he knows exactly where it is, any shifting of items would cause him to lose track of them as he can't just look around and find them again. He had three friends that he was planing on trying out a new MMO with. They were known as Alic ????? - "?????????????," a slightly crazed and rich girl with an interest in oddity and wonder, Drew Zarkouski - "windwalkerAnemoi," a total weeaboo who was always neck-deep in anime, and Arze Triptophan - "shieldedMonochrome," an old fashioned chap who liked things better they way they used to be (in black and white). Though due to a circumstance that has yet to be revealed he was the only one of them to make it into the game. test Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Protagonists